


Festivities

by TwiExMachina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: It is very hard to enjoy a festival when your husband is in such a nice yukata and you only want to get him out of it.





	Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> I got Ryoma when I was writing this so please, oh great and terrible gacha gods, please accept this and give me Xander so Xander Emblem can be complete.
> 
> It's so hard for me to write porn without plot, I just want them to talk forever and make it long actually having a sex scene this short is amazing.

Ryoma would be blessed tonight by the sight of Xander in a yukata. They didn’t sample each other’s cultures often. In professional settings it was simpler to always show their countries’ clothing, and it proved that despite their marriage they were still loyal to their own countries.

But this wasn’t professional, it was a festival, casual, and not only did Xander insist on wearing a yukata, he also said that he would be adding a Nohrian edge to it to truly show off their union. He wanted Ryoma’s opinion, so Ryoma waited only slightly impatiently for his husband to come out of their shared room. The sun had begun to set.

He heard the floor creak as Xander walked to the door and waited for Xander to open it. “I hope I did this right,” Xander muttered.

“I know you did.” He rapped his fingers against the doorframe. “Come out Xander. Let’s see how you are.”

The door slid open as Xander stepped out. And Ryoma stared at him. The yukata was perfect. Dark, with only a light gray pattern near the end, it should’ve been boring but Xander made it look stunning. He raised his arm to scratch his nose and the flash of violet somehow made everything more brilliant. Xander’s Nohrian touches just made him look all the sweeter. Ryoma knew the fluttering of his cape would catch his eye as they walked alongside each other.

And of course, he had decided to revolt against proper Hoshidan shoes and chose to wear boots and _fucking tight leggings_.

There was not a part of him that Ryoma didn’t like.

“So?” Xander asked, gesturing to his entire body with his fan (which was color coordinated, so good). Xander turned around once, slowly, showing Ryoma how his obi was tied. “How is it?” Xander asked. He cleared his throat and adjusted the mask, moving it back and forth to find where it fit comfortably against his temple. “Did I tie everything right?”

“For a Hoshidan, it's wonderful. It doesn't quite fit my tastes though.”

Xander's brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” He looked down at himself. “I thought I had gotten everything—” he stopped as Ryoma placed his hand on his chest and pushed, gently, leading him back into their room. “Ryoma.”

“Let me help you,” Ryoma said, voice too soft and quiet to be pleading. “Let me see you.”

Xander cupped Ryoma's face and tilted his head up. He kissed Ryoma gently, a kiss they had done thousands of times before, that still caught his breath and made him Xander's. He brushed some hair out of Ryoma's face as they parted, smiling softly. “We'll be late.”

“And what's the problem? We're kings, we're allowed to be a little late. The ceremony will start and continue without us.” Ryoma kissed Xander's cheek, his jaw, the corner of his lips. “Let me have you, Xander.”

Xander hummed and ran his fingers over Ryoma's lips. “I thought I married you so I could always be yours.” He stepped back once and his knees hit the bed (Nohrian style, for Xander’s comfort and for being crotch height) and Xander laid back, carefully sliding off the mask and setting it to the side. Ryoma climbed on top of him and pressed his lips to Xander’s neck. “We can’t do a lot,” Xander started, the rest of the sentence lost in a gasp as Ryoma bit his neck.

“I know. I just want to suck you. If that’s okay.”

“I think I can handle that,” Xander said, pulling him back down for a kiss. He slid his fingers back through Ryoma’s loose hair. Ryoma softened the kiss, moaning softly at his touch. He felt the gentle tugs. It was soothing. Xander’s touch was always soothing. They parted and Xander sighed against his lips. “You look good with your hair back. I get to see your lovely face more. It suits you.”

Too many compliments in a row. He knew how Xander had trouble handling conversations that he didn’t have time to think about. How unsure he was. But Xander’s eyes were soft and he was relaxed on the bed. It was natural to say that to Ryoma, about him. Easy. Ryoma leaned down and kissed him again, pushing the straps of his cape out of the way so he could run his fingers down Xander’s chest. He pulled away and smiled down at his husband, his hand tracing absently on his chest. “I love you,” he said, watching Xander’s cheeks flush, a small smile forming on his lips. “Let me take care of you.”

Xander nodded and closed his eyes, lying back on the bed. He placed one hand on the back of Ryoma’s neck, his finger rubbing against his hair. Ryoma kissed his neck, undoing his obi and belts, easing his yukata open. He traced patterns on Xander’s chest, feeling his skin and hard muscles, pushing the clothes out of the way to show off more of his lovely skin. He massaged Xander’s chest, hand tracing over where his heart was. His lips curved into a smile against Xander’s neck as he felt his quickening heartbeat. Xander put his free hand on top of Ryoma’s and kept it there.

Ryoma felt his heart rate escalate as Ryoma kissed along his neck, against his pulse, down to his shoulder. He scrapped his teeth against his collarbone and heard Xander sigh. “Ryoma,” he said, rubbing his fingers against the back of Ryoma’s neck. Ryoma hummed, kissing down his chest. Ryoma flicked his finger against Xander’s nipple and heard his breath catch at the suddenness. He pulled back to tug Xander’s yukata open and pressed his lips to Xander’s nipple and teased it with his teeth. He felt Xander’s body shiver, felt his chest rise and then fall, his name sipping past Xander’s lips.

Xander moved his hand up to gently tug Ryoma’s hair. “That’s enough.”

“It’s never enough,” Ryoma said against Xander’s skin.

“We really will be late. Please Ryoma.” He rocked his hips, cock grinding against Ryoma’s stomach.

“Okay. I’ve got you.” He rubbed Xander’s chest before he sat back, opening Xander’s yukata fully. He looked beautiful, with the dark purple from the inside of his yukata making his pale skin look soft, made it shine. Ryoma put his hands on Xander’s hips, rubbing the sleek fabric of his leggings with his thumbs. “You aren’t…wearing underwear are you?” Ryoma looked up at Xander and saw the flush deepen. “I can’t see any lines—”

“Well, you’re not supposed to wear underwear are you?”

Ryoma bent down and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his erection through his tights. He glanced up at Xander and gently bit a slight fold of the leggings, his teeth scraping against Xander’s cock gently, but it caused Xander to gasp, stiffening. Ryoma rubbed his hip. “You’re delicious.” He hooked his finger under Xander’s leggings and Xander lifted his hips, helped Ryoma pull his leggings down. They clung to Xander’s skin, which made Ryoma want to moan, but they were getting in the way, were not coming down fast enough. 

Well they weren’t doing a lot, just a blowjob. As soon as it was folded down past his ass, Ryoma settled down between his legs, massaging his thighs. He looked up at Xander, his yukata open, sliding down one shoulder. Xander. In Hoshidan clothes. How could he ever get over that? “You look good.”

“I know,” Xander said with a soft smile. He rubbed Ryoma’s cheek, gently, though his touch became firmer as Ryoma leaned in and took Xander’s head into his mouth. He looked up at Xander and wanted nothing more than to sink down as far as he could, feel his cock sting his throat. Slow. He wanted to make Xander shiver and sigh, a quiet melody, a song he’d play in his head the entire night.

He pulled back and got comfortable, stroked Xander’s cock once, rubbing his thumb below Xander’s head. He held Xander still and kissed over his cock, gentle, making Xander’s fingers twitch against his face. He pressed firmer kisses, the occasional flick of his tongue when he wanted to hear Xander’s steady breathing hitch and catch. Xander’s hand moved to his hair and tugged, very gently and Ryoma obliged and took his head in his mouth and sucked gently.

Xander’s answering moan was sweet.

The sun set around them. Ryoma adored Xander’s cock, kissing and licking more often than sucking, his hand stroking him steadily. Xander’s breathing slowly quickened as Ryoma became more precise. He knew what made Xander squirm, pressing his thumb firmly against Xander’s slit, teasing the base with the blunt of his nail. Xander tightened his grip. “Ryoma—”

“I know.” His thighs were starting to tremble. Ryoma stroked Xander quickly and Xander groaned, arching his hips against Ryoma. “Do you want to come on your stomach? I’ll clean you thoroughly. Or do you want me to swallow you completely?”

“If you don’t do something soon, I’ll, I’ll—I might come on your face.”

“Do you want that?” Ryoma teased, but lowered his head and sucked his cock. His cheeks hollowed and Xander shook and came. Ryoma rubbed Xander’s hip, waiting for him to relax before he pulled off, swallowing. He pressed a kiss to Xander’s softening cock before he pulled away completely. He crawled up, moving to lie on top of Xander as he came down, but Xander put his hand on Ryoma’s chest. “What is it?”

“Your yukata…it’s too nice, I don’t want you to get sweat on it.” He took Ryoma’s shoulder and pushed him to lay next to him.

“So I look good?” Ryoma asked, rubbing Xander’s chest.

“You always do. But this is better. Ivory is a nice color. The red is a nice touch. You’re beautiful.” Xander closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Ryoma. His hand traced his jaw. “This was a mistake. I want to stay here all night now.”

“I’m just too beautiful, just too much, I know. It’s a curse I have to live with.”

“Well it won me. Wouldn’t that be a blessing?”

“Very true.” He leaned in and kissed Xander again, scraping his teeth against his lip. “I love you, Xander.”

Xander leaned in and pressed his forehead against Ryoma’s. “I love you too. But we really can’t stay.”

“I know. I want to though.” He was the one who pulled away and stepped off the bed. “I’ll help you get dressed.”

“Thank you.” Xander sat up and the yukata, already loosely hanging off him, slipped off his shoulders and fell behind him. Ryoma stared at the picture, the low light of the room making everything orange, Xander’s beautiful lean body, pale skin and golden hair and the black and purple fabric around him, his legs clad in black except for his upper thighs, where the leggings were folded over. He regretted that he already pulled away. He just wanted to have Xander underneath him.

“The festival,” Ryoma said, trying to convince himself, “will be nice to experience with you.”

Xander smiled. “Yes, yes it will be. I’m honestly excited for this.”

The beautiful picture, completed with Xander’s smile. He had been smiling more. The festival would surely show that off more. He just needed to stop staring at how the yukata looked around Xander and help him get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr for more vague screaming and ryomarx](www.twiexmachina.tumblr.com)


End file.
